


Dark Pact

by silverpen693



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, dark pact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverpen693/pseuds/silverpen693
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair really really hates Morrigan.  Yet here he is being asked to do something intimate with her.  How, in the Maker's Name, is he going to get through this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Pact

**Author's Note:**

> My character wants a happily ever after with Alistair. Dark Pact it has to be. But he really doesn't like her, maybe is even a bit scared of her. Not especially conducive to male orgasm. How does he get through it? I didn't want it to be thinking about his Warden - enter the beloved Pirate Queen :D

"Believe me when I say, Alistair that you will not hate this quite so much as you believe."   
Alistair could feel Elena tensing beside him, as Morrigan walked past, holding the door open and waiting for Alistair to follow her. Surely this was a terrible joke someone was playing on him and everyone would turn round any moment and say "gotcha!" He turned, wanting to ask Elena once more if she was sure? His hand automatically reached out to touch her hair but stopped as he saw the rock hard tension in her frame and the way she refused to look at him.   
"Elena, I don't think.." he began. He couldn't do this. He didn't want to do this. Maker, he would rather die killing the archdemon than sleep with that snake, never mind conceive a child with her. He tried to find some quip to hide behind but words died on his lips seeing Elena's tightly controlled pain.  
Her deep brown eyes were brimming with held back tears and she swallowed back the quiver in her voice. Her voice was quiet, tight.  
"I can't lose you, Alistair. I can't. My father, my mother, all those people who put their faith in me to lead them. I have watched so many people die. I can't lose you. I can't. And, I know you. No matter what I do, no matter where I send you on that battlefield, you will not let me take that blow."  
She let her breath out in a hiss. "Do I want you to do this? How could I? I love you, I love you more than anything and to even think of you having a child with anyone else.. it .." she couldn't speak any further, wanting desperately not to make this harder for him.   
Maker, knows - she knew - how hard this would be for him. He was such a gentle, sweet romantic. He wasn't like Zevran or Oghren or even Sten, who she had all caught at odd moments admiring Morrigan's breasts, or hips as she walked. Morrigan's cruelty, her antipathy to others, was something that Alistair hated. Her barbs were sometimes amusing, but always just a little on the wrong side of cruel, for him. And Alistair was never a cruel man.  
She pulled her shoulders back, swallowing down her tears.   
"I can't lose you, Alistair. Do this for me."   
Alistair straightened up, a little flare of anger in his belly. Not at Elena, but at Morrigan for causing her this pain. Maker, he hated that woman.  
"For you, then" he said softly, and followed Morrigan from the room, fists clenched at his side at the thought of leaving Elena behind, alone and in pain.  
He followed Morrigan into the room and watched from the doorway as she went round lighting little candles, He didn't feel nervous or afraid. He felt cold and angry.   
"I suggest that you remove that armor", she glanced at him. "I doubt that any attempt to conceive a child will be aided by the presence of a full suit of it. And it isn't as if the whole camp hasn't seen you in your small clothes before."  
Alistair walked into the room and sat heavily on the large bed which dominated it. The whole thing felt surreal, like a fade dream.   
As he unbuckled the straps securing Cailan's armour, he murmured small prayers to himself to steady his mind. Every inch of him wanted to flee and it was only in forcing himself to see something of Duty in this - of duty to Elena - that made him carry on until he sat in his smallclothes in the firelight.  
"Just get this over with." he kept thinking to himself. "It's not really happening. You are having a nightmare and at any minute you will wake back in camp and find Elena holding you."  
Morrigan was muttering to herself too and he could hear the song of magic being spun in the room. His templar senses flared and he felt it's tendrils creeping through the room to encircle him. He moved back onto the bed letting his body follow the tendrils' guidance until seemingly satisfied they sank into his skin, leaving tingles there.  
He looked up and Morrigan was walking towards him - prowling towards him - naked. As she did so her magic flared and her image in his head blurred and he could see Elena's face, her dark eyes filled with passion, and her nipples hardening on the peaks of her full breasts as she leaned over him. For a second, he let himself escape into it. Perhaps this way, he could get through this.  
But as Morrigan lowered her mouth to his, he shook the image away. It was the witch's mocking eyes staring back at him not Elena's.  
Anger flared again inside him. He would not let Morrigan take that, take their lovemaking and use it and twist it until it became abhorrent.   
"Come, don't be a fool." Morrigan said softly. " Why make it harder for yourself? I can make it so easy for you. I can be her for you."  
"No." Alistair refused. "You could never be her in a million years. You are not..worthy. You wanted this ritual so let us get it over with."  
He grasped her by the arms and pushed her over onto the bed.   
"How do we do this?"  
"You are - no longer - a virgin, Alistair." her voice was wry. "Do you really still need instruction?"  
"So all I need to do is fuck you?" the words were shocking on his lips but he refused to even think of it in any other way.  
"Indeed, although your own pleasure is ...required at least in the sense of its completion."   
Maker, how was he going to get through this. It was one thing to think abstractedly of having sex with Morrigan, but he had to get hard, Alistair thought in dismay. He had to ..  
"I can make it easy for you, Alistair. Though changing my shape to another woman's is not an especial interest of mine, it is not something challenging. You can be here with her all the time you are with me."  
"Something this... distasteful... should not be made easy" he ground out.   
"Then I am interested as to how you intend to proceed? Shall I use my magic to fog your mind? I could do that also?"  
Alistair shuddered at the thought, his templar's training automatically lifting barriers in his defence.  
"I can get through this without that" he sighed. "Just be silent for the Maker's sake and, if they are not necessary, blow out those candles."  
Morrigan was amused as well as intrigued, and moved to do so. What did the little choirboy intend to do?  
Alistair lay back on the bed, trying his hardest to pretend that Morrigan was not even here. He closed his eyes and used his templar training again - this time to block out all that was not necessary.   
In his mind, he began to build a picture. It started off as Elena, but he shook it off, unwilling to have what they had despoiled. Instead he pictured the only other woman he had ever slept with.   
Isabella. He began at her hair, picturing the way the soft dark curls had cascaded down his hands as he kissed her. Her soft, cinammon skin and bold, laughing eyes. The way her eyes had teased him as she invited Elena and him to join her in the chambers. The way they had tasted covered in Elena's sticky juices, her tongue mingling with his.  
His hand slipped down over his flesh and took his member in his calloused fingers. He began to stroke it slowly, his eyes held tight shut as he drew the pictures he desired from his memories. Elena's bite marks on Isabella's shoulders. The way her sensual mouth had moaned as his lips had grazed across her breasts and fastened on her nipples. The way Elena had slid her hands down Isa's curved hips and opened her for him. The way Isa had writhed under her fingertips and reached for him pulling his mouth on hers and kissing him hungrily.   
His hand was moving more firmly now, encasing flesh that was growing rapidly harder. He swallowed remembering how Elena had pushed him over onto his back and how together they had ravished his cock with their lips and teeth and hot, panting mouths. How it had taken all his training as a templar not to just come right then and there at the sight of it.  
The pull in his groin was getting stronger now and as he rubbed his thumb over the tip of his cock he could feel the beginnings of pre-cum ooze from it.  
"Let me watch" Elena had whispered against his ear, her tongue sliding hotly down his neck and suckling on his skin. Isabella's mouth on him had sucked hard and he had moaned trying so hard to keep control.  
He had nodded his assent, afraid to trust his mouth to speak and she had swayed over to the chair, sinking back into it. One leg snaked out above the chair's arm and she was open to his view completely as she slid one hand down her beautiful body to slide across her hot, sticky folds, while the other grasped at her nipple and she made herself moan.  
He had pulled Isabella up at that point, tearing what little remained of her clothes off her as he positioned her in front of Elena. His eyes had never left hers.   
He reached for Morrigan, not letting any detail of her, of this, reach his carefully constructed fantasy, slipping deeper into the picture, making himself remember every moan, every smell, every taste, every deep, hard thrust.  
He remembered how simultaneous their moans had been as his thumb had pressed on Isa's clitoris and a little gush of fluid had moistened his fingers. He grasped her hips, and almost kicking open her legs had brought his swollen, thick cock to tease her, slipping inside just slightly then moving back out. Her moans had turned to mews in her throat and Elena had shuddered slightly. Their eyes were still locked together as Alistair slowly and completely sank his cock deep inside Isabella, almost as if he was trying to make her feel how he felt - the hard, demanding need inside him, her softness, warmth and tight wetness around him.  
He copied the rhythm of Elena's fingers. Moving lightly and softly, grinding his hips against Isa's lush ass, slowly then building gradually as Elena's fingers grew more frantic and her gasps and moans became more heated. Maker, every day she found a new way to be more beautiful than before..  
He stretched one arm around Isabella, finding her mound with strong, sure fingers and copying Elena's every move until she was grinding frantically against him, pleading with Elena to help her, and then his own need had grown too much and grasping her hips firmly he had thrust deep and hard into her.   
With a catch in his throat he remembered how he had been unable to keep his eyes open, drowning in sensation and trying to hold on hard to control. And then hearing Elena's orgasm being torn from her throat and it overwhelming him. How he had forced Isabella forward so that he could get deeper and deeper until he felt her thrashing madly under him, her sex pulsing and grasping around him and his own release had torn through him, leaving him shaking and exhilarated and just a little smug.  
"There, you see, not so bad at all". Morrigan's voice broke through crashing him back to reality. There were little red marks on her naked skin where his teeth had grazed her or his fingers had gripped so tightly. Her hair was dishevelled and a slight sweat clung to her naked skin.  
He pushed her away, reaching immediately for his tunic and breeches, unwilling to succumb to the quiet exhaustion that was beckoning him.  
"I must say, you are.. surprising." She cocked her head at him.  
Alistair ran his hands through his sweat-dampened curls and met her eyes grimly.  
"Was it enough? Is it done?"  
"I believe so.."  
Alistair glared at her. "If you so much as mention this again - especially to Elena - I swear.. "  
Morrigan nodded. "Now, leave me. I will have your armor returned later. I.. I have much to do to bind this ritual." she hesitated. "Be well, Alistair. Make sure she survives." Then turned and walked into the side room leaving him to stalk away shaking his head in confusion.


End file.
